


Growth

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [89]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Introspection, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Yavin IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: She thinks her favorite thing about Yavin IV are the trees.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Growth

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 3/14/20 prompt: Just as the whale, stuck in its baleen grin, climbs up out of the depths.

She thinks her favorite thing about Yavin IV are the trees.

There’s one in particular that she particularly likes—other than the Force Tree that is, but that’s something else entirely.

No, this tree is tall, almost outrageously tall, its branches growing higher than the others. It’s so tall it feels like she can reach the sky if she can just scale its branches and grasp a little further upwards.

And try she does, much to her husband’s horror (and maybe a little jealousy).

But she likes it up there. She can see everything.

She can see everything she never had before.

She can make out their home in the distance, the one Poe built for her after the war, after _everything_. Nearby sits Kes’s house, just down a dirt path that is almost constantly overrun by two children begging to see their grandfather and a collection of droids—her ducklings—that seem permanently attached to their beloved companions.

Her school sits nearby, on the other side of the Force Tree, and she can sense Finn’s bright light on the grounds with the students. They’re all her family too.

High in the branches of the tree, she can see everything, and there’s nothing to do but let herself feel, let her heart overflow with fondness and affection, and yes, maybe more than just a little pride.

Despite a life that began with loneliness, she managed to find a family, a home, a place to set down roots and finally grow.


End file.
